


Fairy Tales

by LocallyGrownAvocado



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A few fluffy words I wrote in the middle of the night I guess, And talking about love, Young Victor and Young Georgi being besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocallyGrownAvocado/pseuds/LocallyGrownAvocado
Summary: "Gosha, do you think we'll ever fall in love?"***aka Victor and Georgi have a heart to heart in the locker room, because everyone needs more heart to hearts in their lives.





	Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So it's like two in the morning, I'm really tired. I should definitely not be awake. But I wrote this anyway and figured I'd post it. So anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my late night writing attempts. :)

“Gosha,” Victor said quietly as he sat down, “do you think we’ll ever fall in love?”

The locker room was almost completely quiet, except for the distant sound of Yakov’s voice on the rink. He wasn’t quite yelling yet, but his words carried all the same. He was saying something about an Ina Bauer, probably to Mila, though Victor couldn’t quite make out all of it.

Georgi set his skate bag on the locker room floor and shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I guess everyone does eventually, right? Why would we be any different?”

“You’re probably right,” Victor replied, the words sounding much more hollow than he’d intended.

He could feel Georgi watching him, but at the same time, he couldn’t quite get himself to look up. Instead, he unlaced his skates in silence, staring at the cracks between the floor tiles. Whoever had mopped the night before definitely deserved a raise.

“Vitya,” Georgi eventually said. “If this is about that hockey player, he’s a prick. And his hair isn’t even that great.”

Victor did his best to laugh, but he didn’t respond. It wasn’t about the hockey player, not really. It had never been about the hockey player. Sure, he’d been part of it. His eyes had sparkled beautifully under the rink lights and his biceps were definitely better than average. He’d even looked good in hockey pads and _nobody_ looked good in hockey pads.

But no, it wasn’t about him.

No, it was much bigger than him.

“I don’t know,” Victor eventually said. “Do you think we’ll ever fall in love with the sorts of people that’ll love us back?”

For a minute, the words hung in the air like helium balloons slightly past their prime.

He could tell Georgi was thinking them over, his eyebrows were crunching together the way they always did when he was confused. Eventually, the other skater walked over to the bench Victor was sitting on, slowly starting to work his hands through the long silver hair.

“Well, why wouldn’t we?”

It sounded like such a simple question when Georgi asked it, but Victor could have answered in a million different ways.

_Because we’re supposed to be professional athletes._

_Because we’re supposed to be focused on the ice._

_Because we’re supposed to be important and famous and high maintenance._

_And, of course, someday we’ll have to retire, and what will we have left to love after that?_

Eventually, Victor chose the simplest answer he could think of.

“Yakov didn’t,” he said, earning a laugh from Georgi.

“Yeah, but we’re prettier than Yakov,” he said. “And we’re smart enough not to marry ballerinas.”

Victor chuckled a little. “I guess that makes you right again.”

“And besides,” Georgi said as he started to braid Vitor’s hair. “We’re not going to be figure skaters forever. You’ll have time afterward to find true love.”

Victor sighed. “Do you really want to find love at thirty, Gosha? That’s so _old_.”

“I mean, not particularly,” Georgi admitted. “I don’t think anyone really wants to be thirty at all. But who knows. Maybe I’ll launch my crazily successful modeling career at twenty-eight and end up meeting some ridiculously beautiful supermodel. It could happen.”

Victor laughed. “Sure. You’ll go into modeling and I’ll turn into some long-haired version of Yakov.”

“Oh _God_ ,” Georgi said. “Promise me you’ll never go into coaching. Or marry a ballerina, for that matter. Promise you’ll let me intervene first.”

“If you don’t intervene, you have no right to be called my best friend.”

Georgi gasped dramatically. “Who would you replace me with? Mila? You and I both know she can’t do eyeliner wings as well as I can.”

“Hopefully by the time I’m old enough to be coaching, I’ll have figured out how to do my own eyeliner wings,” Victor said with a smile.

“I mean, I’d hope so,” Georgi said as he tied off the end of Victor’s braid. “But knowing you, you never know.”

“If you can become some crazy supermodel at thirty, I can definitely learn some eyeliner wings.”

Georgi laughed. “Well, it’s settled then. I’ll nail my modeling career, and you’ll be some thirty-year-old coaching prodigy capturing the hearts of men with your mad eyeliner skills.”

“It’ll be our own sort of fairytale,” Victor said with a smirk.

Georgi laughed for a minute, but then went quiet.

“Hey, Vitya,” he said. “You know we deserve those kinds of fairy tales, right? And we’ll get them, I’m positive. And maybe that one hockey player isn’t your prince, but that doesn’t mean he’s not out there, ok? He’s probably sitting at home somewhere daydreaming about your happy ending too. And one day, you’re gonna meet him and you’ll know I’m right.”

For a moment, Victor lost the ability to form words. He could feel the pressure on the back of his throat, but the noises just couldn't come.

“And someday,” Georgi continued, “he’ll come bursting into your life, sweep you off your feet, kill the dragons or whatever. Because you’re a beautiful silver-haired badass and you’re definitely worth saving. And then you’ll fall in love and ride dramatically off into the sunset on his horse because he’ll definitely have a horse. Do you have a favorite type of horse?”

“Horse?” Victor managed to squeak out.

“No, Vitya, you’re going to ride off into the sunset on a freaking poodle, _God_. Yes, horse. The big majestic fairytale kind. Maybe an Appaloosa. You know what, it doesn't matter. He’ll have a horse. A very pretty horse. And you’ll ride into the sunset and live happily ever after, no bad coaching or eyeliner required, ok?”

For a second, Victor just stared.

“Tell me I’m right,” Georgi said. “Because I definitely am.”

“You’re right, Gosha,” Victor said, a smile spreading across his lips.

“That’s the spirit,” Georgi said. “Now come get food with me before Yakov yells at us for loitering or something.”

Though Yakov had technically never yelled at them for staying at the rink, Victor definitely didn’t have to be told twice. He grabbed his skate bag and followed Georgi out of the locker room.

“Hey, Gosha,” he said as they walked down the hallway, “for what it’s worth, I think you’ll get your fairy tale, too.”

  



End file.
